Single's Merry Day (America x Reader)
by 1Robyn1011
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but you have no one special to celebrate it with...or do you? My first Hetalia Reader Insert. So this won't be the best, but I like how it turned is is also partially based off the song Single's Merry Day sung by Hatsune Miku. Go listen to it! Anywho, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Hetalia does NOT belong to me!


'Christmas Eve. Ahh, it finally came after so long. But, why do I feel so...sad? What is this feeling welling inside me? Ahh, oh well...It must be nothing'. Brushing the thought off your mind, you slowly stand and head out of the warm cafe, coffee and shortcake in hand, into the blistering cold outside.

Within an instant, the wind greets you, shuffling your (h/c) hair slightly, bringing with it a freezing chill piercing through your clothes and skin, stiffening your bones. After a moment of adjustment to the cold, you start to walk, your destination; who knows?

About less than fifteen minutes pass when your travels lead you to the entrance of the local park. Deciding to take a break to finish your coffee, you casually stroll in and sit yourself down on one of the many benches surrounding the park. Taking and letting out a deep breath, causing a small puff of visible air, you glance around.

There were children frolicking about in the snowy wonderland, from tossing snowballs back and forth, to building snowmen in hopes he will come to life, to just plain slipping on the ice while skating; their parents watching. Various groups of people from the local school, the popular, the geeks, to the emos, were seen for once in a blue moon, together, laughing and hanging around bored out of their skulls. Then you saw it. The couples.

Oh yes, there they were, the lovers of the town were strolling through the park, clinging arm in arm, star crossed gazes into the other's eyes, seeming to be...happy towards one another. Happy that...they are together for Christmas.

It was then that you felt that twinge of...sadness and the unknown feeling within you. 'What the who ha's wrong with you? You should be happy this time of year.', you ask yourself. Then it hit you like a train. You felt...loneliness. And you knew why.

Christmas was just the next day, and although you have your family for company, what you wanted was that...special someone that you could care about. Being the oblivious and independent person you were, you never thought twice about it. But, unfortunately for people like you, Christmas had that magical quality that would tend to put your heart into a lonely stupor until it ended, or until you had actually...

Quickly, you halted that train of thought, your face starting to redden, not from the cold, but rather from embarrassment. After all, you did know that it was just another hopeless Christmas in those terms. Besides, you knew that you wouldn't be able stay a couple for long. Feeling a bit hungry, you proceed to take out your shortcake to eat.

~Meanwhile~

Outside a small house, in a quiet neighborhood, lit bright with Christmas cheer, stood someone, a boy, specifically, upon the front porch, talking with whom was assumed to be the lady of the house.

"...So, she isn't here Mrs.(l/n)?" he asked, disappointment lacing his words.

" No, I'm afraid not, (y/n) left a few hours ago, and forgot her cellphone, but she did say she was heading for the cafe downtown, so you might find her there, if not, I'm sorry Alfred."

" Don't worry Mrs.(l/n), it's alright, I'll be able to find her eventually."

"Thank you Alfred. Oh, by the way, if you do manage to find her, could you please tell her to be home in an hour?"

" No problem Mrs.(l/n)! After all, I am the HERO!"

" Ha ha, thanks again Alfred!"

On that note, the young man, named Alfred, left, heading for downtown. Although after a few minutes of walking on the snow and ice-filled sidewalks, he happened upon one of the local park's entrances, and decided to use it as a shortcut.

~Back to you, brought by Random Sleigh-Riding Santa Finland~

'Hmm, that was strange. While eating that shortcake you had tasted something mixed in with the sweet sugar. It tasted almost like...sea salt. Wait a moment. Sea salt. That wasn't it.' Tenderly raising your right hand towards your face, you then realized it. Tears. You had been...crying. All because you were feeling lonely and empty of romance.

'Just cue the violins to play a sombre tune now in this pathetic moment' you sarcastically thought, not feeling the need to succumb to cry and be depressed, just because you weren't part of a foolish couple. Reaching into your coat pocket to lazily check the time on your cell phone, you then realized that you left it at home. Fortunately, you still had your wristwatch.

'Almost a quarter to five. It'll be dark soon. Better get home before mom gets worried.' With that last thought in mind, slowly you stood up from your perch on the bench, muscles stiff from sitting in the cold so long. A moment after recovering, and having shook the newly-developed snow off you, you walked off, nearing the center of the park where the main Christmas tree stood, lit aglow with color, when you heard something.

"(Y/N)!"

Turning your head towards the sound, you then saw the voice's source. It was Alfred, your good friend of who knows how many years now, stood, panting, like he had started running. Jogging towards him, wary of the patches of ice, you finally reached him.

" Hey, Alfred, what are you doing here?" you asked, slightly amused at his antics. He never changes.

Glancing upwards, into your eyes, shrugging, he replied, slightly nervously, " Heh, I was...uhh... just looking for you, that's all dudette."

" Oh really? What for?" you said, raising a brow and cracking a smirk on your face; watching him stand, still staring into your eyes, a hint of...hope within them?

" ...To...umm...tell you something." He says, starting to get...shy and...bashful...how strange, especially for an expressive loudmouth like him.

"...Like...what?" You ask, shyness starting to kick in on you as well now, your face starting to redden again and a strange feeling beginning to develop in your heart quickening it's pace.

Tearing his eyes off your's, glancing every other way but your way, suddenly stops, eyes widening at something above him. Just as you were about to look at the object of interest, you were then abruptly stopped by a strong pair of arms wrap themselves gently around your delicate frame, and pulled into a coat-covered chest.

Noticing the perpetrator to be Alfred, you were about to ask what was he was doing, when, suddenly, Alfred, after taking a deep breath, he firmly but gently lifted your chin, and passionately placed his lips upon yours. Shocked at the sudden action, you stood still, snapping out of it when you felt a spark. Slowly you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling him stiffen slightly only to then feel him cling to you tighter, deepening this everlasting moment.

After what felt like forever yet only a second, both of you pulled away, gazing intensely into each other's eyes.

With a warm, loving smile, he said with a stutter, "...I-I love you (Y/N)."

"...I-I love you too" You replied with a blush.

Intertwining your fingers, you both slowly walked home, to celebrate the holidays, and your newly-formed unity. No longer a hopeless Christmas, but a lively Christmas.

What was this feeling welling inside you? Not loneliness anymore, but...love.


End file.
